1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle device, and more particularly to a handle device for a foldable electric kettle that can be adjusted an angle of the handle device relative to the foldable electric kettle according to a user's need.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric kettle has a base, a body, a neck, a spout and a handle. The body is formed on and protrudes form the base. The neck is formed on the body opposite to the base and has a front side and a rear side. The spout is formed through the front side of the neck. The handle is formed on and protrudes from the rear side of the neck. Then, users can carry the conventional electric kettle by the handle and pour liquid out of the conventional electric kettle from the spout.
The conventional electric kettle can be used to store liquid such as water or drink and can be heated by connecting to a heating device. However, the handle of the conventional electric kettle has a fixed structure and cannot be rotated relative to the body of the conventional electric kettle. Then, a user cannot hold the handle with different angle relative to the body of the conventional electric kettle and this will limit the convenience of holding the conventional electric kettle. Furthermore, the fixed structure of the handle will also increase a volume of the conventional electric kettle, and thus the conventional electric kettle requires a larger space for storage when not in use and the fixed structure of the conventional electric kettle is inconvenient for carriage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a handle device for a foldable electric kettle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.